


Rose Gold

by vintagewerewolf



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagewerewolf/pseuds/vintagewerewolf
Summary: Matt Champion is a transfer student. He doesn't expect much, but one boy lingers on his mind.





	1. Morning Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fan-fiction ever. Feel free to critique my writing. 
> 
> NOTE: (these characters are just based off their real-life counterparts, I do not ship them in real life.)

Matt Champion woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring into his ears. His eyes felt like sandbags. He could hear birds chirping outside his bedside window. The light streaming through them was unfortunately aimed directly into Matt's retinas.

He uttered a soft groan. Matt knew what today was. The start of a new school year, but he saw it as another year of problems. New classes, and new stressful environments. After he dwelled on possible mishaps for a while, he noticed the sound of his alarm faded. The soft ambiance of his room made him twitch. His anxiety was getting the better of him. He knew better than this. But why was it still on his mind?

Matt turned to his side, facing the off-white colored wall. He picked up his phone from his bedside table. Matt stared at his phone screen; scrolling through twitter before noticing a text notification. He noticed it was from his closest friend Kevin. Almost immediately, he opened it. 

The message itself was mainly telling Matt to have a "fantastic" day, the usual. The remainder of the text seemed uninteresting. But then Matt noticed Kevin mentioned a house party. It was set up to celebrate Kevin's birthday. Kevin was turning 17, his lucky number. Matt felt a wave of dread wash over him, feeling like a bad friend. To try and cover up that he forgot about it, he sent a short reply to assure him. Matt knew deep down how he felt about party environments. Fun for the first hour, draining for the remainder.

He watched in anticipation as the text delivered itself. He wondered if his response was convincing enough. His thoughts glazed over for a second, knowing that all this procrastination was just delaying the problem and making his anxiety worse. Matt then leaned forwards, in a half-sitting up position to rub his eyes for the final time. He caught one final glance at his barren ceiling and used his hands to push himself out of the bed. His vision clouded when he stood up, and a wave of pain wafted over his head. He hated being anemic. 

Matt looked once more at his clock, knowing he had a limited amount of time. He knew he was probably going to be late. That would make a great first impression. Matt grabbed an outfit from his closet, a plain black hoodie with some old skool type vans. The day was going to be relatively cold with a chance of rain, and Matt didn't want to end up being embarrassed and ill-prepared on his first day. He brushed his teeth in a haphazardly manner, and threw some gel onto his hair. It made him look a bit better, but not by much. He still had bed head.

Matt grabbed his navy blue Jansport bag that was sitting by the door, almost tripping down the stairs in his frantic rush. Matt hadn't looked into a mirror until this moment, catching a glimpse of his reflection. He looked disheveled, with heavy eyelids and unkempt hair. Putting it lightly, Matt looked like an urchin. He went against his better judgement and ignored it. He knew kids would be too busy with their own lives to notice. 

Matt jogged past the kitchen. He didn't have time to eat breakfast. He grabbed his house keys and skateboard that were laying by the door. He double checked to make sure he turned off all the lights. Matt slammed the door shut by accident, flinching at the sound. He locked the door, and put on his earbuds to listen to his music. It was awfully bright for 7 am. He knew for a fact that he wasn't going to have much time to find his classes. Matt hoped that his teachers would be lax with him, as summer had just ended. But even he knew this was not guaranteed. The thought lingered on his mind as the morning air washed over him.


	2. Busy Mornings

Matt cruised down the busy intersections and hole in the wall alleyways. After a few more minutes of skating through the streets and almost getting hit by a car, he arrived at his destination. He kicked his board up, taking in the surroundings. Kids were still being dropped off, herding into the doors like sheep. He glanced up at the looming building in-front of him. This place was going to be his own personal hell. Matt trudged through the large crowd, feeling claustrophobic. The large off white colored walls seemed ominous, along with the large blue and yellow logo of a wolf towering over him. Banners were placed all inside the school hallways, welcoming the new students. Multiple balloons lingered on the ceiling. The student body ushered the kids into the multi-purpose room, where they could pick up their schedule. Matt looked on all of the tables for his name, but couldn't find it. He gave another once-over. No luck. He turned around, knowing to head to the office.

Matt hurried down the hall. He could feel the eyes of students on his back. To pass the time, Matt stared at the class doors. After what felt like years, he arrived at a pair of large cherry wood doors. Matt looked for a sign, out of breath from the long walk. He felt the eyes of a kid on the back of his head, and then heard a voice.

"Are you looking for something? You have been staring at this door for a while... Are you okay?" the voice said in a slightly concerned tone.

Matt turned around, a little startled.   
Matt was faced with a boy dressed in a blue and tan varsity jacket and ripped black jeans. He had short black curly hair, and dark brown eyes covered by a set of round-frame glasses. In height, he was slightly taller than Matt, and he had a gold nose ring adorning his face. Matt also noticed his oddly thick eyebrows but figured it would be best to not point it out.

Matt then recognized the look on his face. It then hit him how long he had been staring. 

"Yeah I'm okay, I've just been looking for the office." Matt replied.

"Well... This is it."

The boy smiled, and put his hand on the top of Matt's shoulder as he opened the door.

Matt then walked in, taking in the room. The room itself was on the smaller side. It had a few desks on either side, and each desk had its fair share of scattered papers on it. The sharp fluorescent lights hurt Matt's eyes, and the white walls made them feel even brighter. A few fake plants were along the edges of the room and the secretaries all looked busy. The taller boy was leaning on the back wall on his phone. Matt wanted to ask him a question, but saw no point.

Matt stepped forward, and turned to the left desk, labeled with a small tag reading "guidance". A woman was furiously typing away, and looked irritated to say the least. Matt let his palms hit the desk, and the woman snapped her head up.

"I need my schedule, I couldn't find it in the auditorium." Matt quickly added "I'm new here."

The woman stared at him, hissing through her teeth. She then sighed. "What's your name?" she sounded defeated.

"Ma- Matt Champion." 

"Oh- Champion." She replied in a strange way, Matt couldn't describe it. Matt watched as she typed on the computer for a second, and then took a piece of paper out of the printer. She reached over the desk, handing it to him.

Matt's hands shook slightly as he took it.

Turning around, he noticed the boy was somehow still there; waiting for him. Matt put his hand on his shoulder, as a signal that they should leave. As the two boys exited the office, the taller quizzingly said "so... your name is Champion, huh?"

"yep, that's my name." replied Matt.

"Nice..." "Oh! I just realized I haven't formally introduced myself!" "my names Romil." Romil outstretched his hand to Matt, and Matt shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Romil." Matt replied with a smile.


End file.
